Visenya Targaryen
There was never any doubt about Visenya's heritage; she keeps her silken silver hair long and ornately braided, and her eyes are a soft lilac. In her youth, travelling bards would sing praises and and give poems about her high cheekbones and smooth, pretty complexion. Although now age and motherhood has just began to make it's presence known on her face, there are many years yet in her beauty. A fact, that is of course, only accentuated by the elegant silks and jewels that constantly adorn her person. Biography The birth of any of the Targaryen’s children was usually well attended, but the one held in the year 264, the first child between Vhalaso and Elaena Targaryen was especially so. A breath was held in the room as the midwife opened the door, that was quickly blown away by a cheer as the woman spoke. A girl It was a good omen, the child’s parents whispered proudly to each other, while the feasting went well into the night. A Targaryen girl child born only a year after the one chosen by the Red Priests and Priestesses, Azor Ahai himself reborn. It was a sign, they knew, and from the very moment Visenya gasped in her first breaths of air, her fate was decided. There were benefits that came with the position of Future Wife of Azor Ahai. Visenya’s parents spared no expense for her upbringing. Even as a child, her clothing was fine and lady’s tutors the best her parent’s money could bring them. She learned from the history of the Targaryens and the politics of essos, and of the delicate ways of the highborn ladies of Essos. There was so much to learn in so little time, that the girl’s earliest days were spent flitting from one activity to the next with hardly a moment’s rest. Though it wasn’t only rest that she missed, in those early days of her childhood. Only a year after her birth, her parents had another child - a son. Visenya and Daemon were close enough in age, but their relationship reflected none of it. Kept away in her studies and practice, the siblings rarely saw each other in anything but at a distance, and even then their interactions held an aloofness that had been crafted against most of Visenya’s family, that only continued when Visenya’s parents gave her a sister. After all, she was destined to be the matriarch of the Targaryen family itself, caring and responsible for both past and future generations alike. Responsible. It would be a word that would color her life, and no day did she feel it stronger than on the day of her wedding. She had grown up seeing Vaegon on occasion, of course, for even though the prophecy had lost none of its hold on the Targaryens, he was still her cousin, and a boy near her own age. Still though, as she stood in front of the ditchfire, the droning words of the Red Priests lost to the crackling of the fire, Visenya couldn’t help but think that something was about to change. After all, with all the preparing and practice that had led up to this very day, something had to. And yet... it didn’t. Visenya wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting, in the days that followed her wedding. For her new husband to burst into flames, or to speak with the voice of the God of Light himself, all knowing and all powerful. But instead, things continued much the same way as before, and her husband remained the same boy that she had known all her life. It was something that concerned and confused her, at first. But slowly, as the years past, an easy routine settled between the couple. Although Visenya rarely gave thoughts, in those first few years, to things such as love and romance - especially between a couple that had been near destined from birth to marriage - she took secret joy in the moments of mudanaility in their life. When she could forget, for a minute, the prophecies and omens, in a way only a wife could. And so life continued, and as was her duty, Visenya had children. Beautiful, silver haired and purple eyed babes that in the years of their childhood, looked at their mother as if she were a savior in her own right. But, as children do, they grow older and depart from their mother’s side. And now, though Visenya is loathe to think of it, they are less boys than men grown, their own blades in their hand, busy off in their own responsibilities and adventures. She didn’t know when it began. Whether it was slowly, a feeling of discomfort akin to tiny prickles in a misplaced foot, or all at once. But one day, sitting in front of her looking glass and combing through the silver tresses of her hair, Visenya realized that she was four and thirty year old. Considering a woman’s position was not on the battlefield, she knew that - gods willing - she had more than half of her life still to come, watching over the heat and bustle of Volantis. And yet, her responsibilities, the very whole of her life up until now...had been finished. She had married the Savior, and bore him strong sons. They no longer needed the care or comfort of their mother, and Vaegon, now a Triarch, hardly needed the assistance of his wife. It struck such an emptiness in her, and from then on, a hole that Visenya has attempted to fill without much success. Returning to the studies of her youth, she has read stories and books that her tutors had deemed of no use to a lady such as herself. The politics of the Triarchy - even more important now in her life - drew her specifically, and she learned, and even began to practice, some of the espionage and sabotage associated in the elections of the leaders of the city, though keeping care to remain the perfect lady she has always been. Still, it has never been truly enough. But sometimes, at night, when her husband is called away on late business and she lays alone in their bed, she dreams of wind whipping at her hair, and the hard warmth of scales beneath her palm… Timeline * 264 AA Visenya is born. * 265 AA Daemon, Visenya’s younger brother is born. They are raised nearly separate. * 277 AA Vaegon and Visenya are wed * 280 AA The couple has a son, Haegon * 282 AA A second son is born, Aeryn * 297 AA Vaegon becomes Triarch, and Visenya begins studying anew, to find usefulness. * 298 AA Nearly the entire Targaryen clan travels to Sarnath Category:Valyrian Category:House Targaryen Category:Volantene Category:Essosi